love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow
is the third episode of the Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 2 anime series. It was aired on October 21, 2017. Summary Mari gets a call explaining that, due to the rain, the school open house is getting pushed back a week, which causes the open house to fall on the same Sunday as the Love Live! qualifiers. In order to perform at both, Dia explains that Aqours must be the first to perform at the Love Live! qualifiers so that they may rush back to the school. However, the order of group performance in the qualifiers is decided by lottery, and the group ends up being the 24th group to perform. Riko suggests that the girls split up, with Chika, You, Riko, Ruby, and Dia performing at the qualifiers, and Mari, Kanan, Hanamaru, and Yoshiko performing at the open house. Chika, You, Riko, Ruby, and Dia find themselves on stage at the preliminaries, hesitant to perform. Then, off-stage, the rest of the girls call for their attention and explain that they came to the preliminaries instead of the open house as they feel it would be better if the entire group performed together. Aqours, reunited, then performs MY Mai☆TONIGHT. After the show, Chika leads the rest of Aqours to an orange grove, explaining that they could take a small orange transport vehicle to the open house. The group makes it to the open house just in time, and the episode closes with Aqours performing Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?. Cast *Anju Inami as Chika Takami *Rikako Aida as Riko Sakurauchi *Nanaka Suwa as Kanan Matsuura *Arisa Komiya as Dia Kurosawa *Shuka Saito as You Watanabe *Aika Kobayashi as Yoshiko Tsushima *Kanako Takatsuki as Hanamaru Kunikida *Aina Suzuki as Mari Ohara *Ai Furihata as Ruby Kurosawa *Kana Asumi as Shima Takami *Kanae Ito as Mito Takami *Risae Matsuda as Yoshimi *Hisako Kanemoto as Itsuki *Yuu Serizawa as Mutsu *Anna Mugiho as Shiitake Videos Notes *Several parts of the Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai music video features slightly altered visuals & remade with newly improved CG. *Several of the locations in this Episode are based on real life locations: **The park where Aqours visited is the Niji no Sato (rainbow village), located in Shuzenji, Izu city. **The dome that where Aqours performed MY Mai☆TONIGHT is the Kano Dome, a membrane structure and gymnasium that is located in Izu, Shizuoka, Japan. *During a scene where Aqours had Mikan in their mouths, Yoshiko has a Mikan in her mouth despite it is her least favorite food, as seen in her official bio. *Ruby mentions that Yoshiko once tripped on nothing and fell into the sea, which said accident happened to Ruby in one of side stories on her initial SSR cards in Love Live! School idol festival. Errors & Goofs *Continuity Errors: **At 12:37, The plants on the fill slope suddenly disappears at 12:46 - 12:49 when Riko sees the small transport vehicle, and it reappears again at 13:02. **At 21:58, there are 8 shirts instead of 9. Category:Sunshine!! Anime Episodes Category:Sunshine!! Season II Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!